un grand n'importe quoi !
by fyekawai
Summary: juste des ptits drabbles sur nos bishos préférés. Yaoi donc homophobes s'abstenir
1. les soirés TV

Titre : drabbles Weiss

Auteur : fyekawai

Genre : général + yaoi

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Un peu de tout et surtout un gros n'importe quoi !!! en fait j'ai bien envie de tout essayer

Disclaimer : Malheureusement les persos de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage je suis meme prete a me reconvertir en assassin rien que pour eux lol) ils ont été crées par Kyoko Tsuchiya et reste sa propriété (y en a qui ont de la chance). Bon je vais peut etre enfin commencer a ecrire depuis des mois que j'y pense……

**Les pensées des perso sont en italiques**

**Les soirées TV**

Ah ! Les soirées où on a rien d'autre a faire qui de se planter devant la télé et de regarder le premier film qui passe. Tout le monde la fait et ce n'est pas nos p'tits bishos qui vont dire le contraire.

Nous étions donc vendredi soir au koneko et un certain dragueur avait lancé l'idée, complètement stupide d'ailleurs d'après Aya, de se faire une soirée télé tous ensemble. Bien évidement les deux plus jeunes avait sauté sur l'occasion qui

leur permettrai de pouvoir regarder la télé (bah oui d'habitude c toujours yohji qui la regarde et il n'est pas très prêteur de télécommande)

regarder la télé signifie pas de missions donc pour une fois qu'ils sont tranquilles autant en profiter

voir aya être obligé de regarder avec eux un film pour parfaire a son rôle de leader ce qui est sacrément tentant

Donc nos amis se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon a 20h50 tapante pour voir le film commencer.

Aya c'était comme d'habitude isolé sur le seul fauteuil du salon tandis que les trois autres se partageaient le canapé avec ken et son popcorn au milieu. Les toutes lumières éteintes « pour l'ambiance » avait dit ken.

Le titre du film s'afficha « La colline a des yeux »

Aya : _super encore un film d'horreur a deux balles_

Yohji : _domage kil y est pas de belles demoiselles a rassurer. Quoi que y a toujours kenken même s'il y a peut de chance kil est peur mé bon l'espoir fait vivre.._

Ken : _cool je lé pas vu celui la_

Omi : _sont bon les popcorns !!!_

Le film, d'horreur vous l'aurez compris, commença.

Yohji dévora des yeux toutes les belles jeunes filles du film (sans toutefois oublier de piocher dans le paquet de popcorn qui était entre les jambes de ken et en s'y attardant un peu trop au gout de ce dernier) pendant que ken se marrait a chaque scènes qui en théorie sont sensées faire peur.

Aya quand a lui passa tout son temps a jeter des regards en coin a omi, qui fermait occasionnellement les yeux et sursautait a chaque moment fort, tout en pestant intérieurement contre les deux autres tarés qui n'avaient pas pensés une seule seconde a demander son avis au plus jeune de la bande.

A la fin du film.

Ken : ouah ! Je n'avais pas vu de film aussi flippant depuis un bon moment. J'en ai encore des frissons partout !

Yohji : moi ce ke j'ai surtout adoré c'est quand tu t'es collé a moi au moment de l'attaque…

Ken : YOHJI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yohji : Et toi aya-san t'en a pensé quoi

Aya : Rien du tout ! Aller tout le monde au lit demain on ouvre tôt.

Ken et Yohji : Hai !!!!!!!

Et tous montèrent se coucher.

Plus tard, dans la nuit un cri de terreur se fit entendre, venant de la chambre d'omi. Immédiatement les trois autres s'y précipitèrent s'attendant a ce qu'il ait fait encore un cauchemar sur son passé.

Ken (tout en serrant omi dans ces bras) : Omi sa va se n'est rien. C'est fini. On est la.

Aya (soupirant) : Encore un de tes cauchemars habituels ?

Omi (encore sous le choc) : Non en fait j'ai rêvé que les habitants de la ville devenaient fous et qu'ils venaient tous nous tuer.

Ken : Bizarre sa ressemble un peu à l'histoire du film !

Aya : Et qui à eu la brillante idée de nous faire regarder se film ?

Yohji : _Oups ! Sauve qui peut !_ Ken il vaut mieux qu'on laisse omi se reposer maintenant….

Omi (criant presque) : Quoi !!! Vous allez me laisser tout seul et partir vous recoucher comme…ça !!!

Aya : Non moi je reste ne t'inkiet pas

Yohji : _Tient il sait être gentil et compréhensif notre glaçon national_

Aya : YOHJI !!!

Yohji : Oui aya-kun.

Aya : d'abord tu va t'excuser au près d'omi

Yohji : Pourquoi ?

Aya : Parce que c'est de ta faute s'il a fait un mauvais rêve étant donner que c'est toi qui a lancé cette stupide idée de soirée TV.

Ken : c'est vrai ça

Aya : Toi ken ne la ramène pas trop. Je te rappelle que tu es complice de cette soirée. Maintenant vous vous excusez et vous aller directement vous coucher.

Yohji & Ken : Hai !!!! Gomenasai Omi-kun !!!!!

Ils sortirent l'air penaud et allèrent se coucher dans leurs lits respectifs.

Aya, quand à lui, alla fermer la porte et se glissa dans le lit avec omi. Celui-ci d'abord surpris de l'attitude de son ainé, se reprit bien vite et alla se pelotonner dans les bras d'aya. Tout deux finir par s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre du plus doux des sommeils.

Du coté des schwartz alors même que le film allait commencer…

Crawford : Tout le monde au lit !!!!!!!!

Schuldig : Pourquoi ? Le film n'a même pas encore démarré !

Crawford : Tu vois Nagi regarder un film d'horreur

Nagi : Oui !

Schuldig : Non. Tu as raison.

Crawford : En plus tu crois vraiment que c'est sage de laisser Farfie regarder ce genre de film ?

Schuldig : C'est clair que ça risque de lui donner des idées. Et je trouve qu'il est déjà assez productif tout seul. Mais moi pourquoi je peux pas regarder.

Crawford : _Parce que tu as mieux à faire…………… dans un lit !_

Schuldig : Allez ! Tous le monde va se coucher !


	2. le chien

**Le ****Chien**

Un matin ordinaire lors d'un petit déjeuner ordinaire au koneko.

Ken : Aya je veux un chien.

Aya : Pourquoi ?

Ken : Parce que c'est mignon et fidèle. Que ça a des yeux magnifiques. Et en plus je trouve trop mimi leur façon de remuer de la queue quand ils sont contents.

Yohji : Pas besoin d'un chien pour ça kenken, T'as déjà aya.

Lorsqu'il comprit ken se mit à rougir violemment. Omi faillit s'étouffer dans son bol de lait. Quand à aya, il lui jeta le regarddelamortquituesurlechamp.

Yohji : Fais pas ta tête de bulldog je ne fais que dire la vérité.

Aya : (de nouveau calme) Oui mais un chien ça mort aussi !!

Yohji : Après chacun ses goûts …

Ken faillit tomber de sa chaise tellement il fut choqué. Quand à omi ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait préféré effectuer un retrait stratégique.

Le soir on ne vit pas yohji. Et depuis ce jour là ken n'a plus jamais parlé de chien.


	3. farf et le poisson

**Le poisson et Farfarello**

C'était Schuldig qui en avait eu l'idée. Pour que leur petit chibisuke ne se sente pas trop seul, il lui avait acheté un poisson rouge (avec le bocal bien sur).

Depuis Nagi, au grand bonheur de Schuldig et sous le regard protecteur de Crawford, passait tout son temps libre à jouer avec son poisson, à le nourrir et à le regarder faire des tours dans son bocal. Schwartzie, c'est le nom du poisson (nom complètement stupide d'après Schu mais bon), lui, passait son temps à buller.

Mais un beau matin, quand Nagi se leva, le bocal était vide. Plus de poisson, Schwartzie manquait à l'appel.

**Nagi**: Schu t'as vu Schwartzie ?

**Schuldig** : Qui?

**Nagi** : Mon poisson!

**Schuldig** : Non

**Nagi** : Et toi Crawford?

**Crawford** : Ce qui est arrivé était inéluctable…

Et là Nagi compris.

**Nagi** : FARFARELLO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On vit un psychopathe voler à travers la pièce et atterrir assez violemment devant le jeune télé kinésiste.

**Nagi** : Où est mon poisson !!!!

**Farfarello** : Avec Dieu…

**Nagi** (s'énervant) : Comment ça avec Dieu ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

**Farfarello** : La même chose qu'à Dieu.

**Nagi** (pâle et au bord des larmes) : Tu n'es qu'un abruti Farf !!!!!! Je te déteste !!!!!!!!!!!!

Et il parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre en prenant soin de bien faire claquer la porte.

Pendant ce temps au salon.

**Crawford** (toujours très calme) : Farfarello ? Puis-je savoir pour qu'elle raison tu as fait ça ?

**Farfarello** : Nagi s'occupait plus de son stupide poisson que de moi.

**Schuldig** : Crétin ! T'avais qu'à lui demander de t'en occuper avec lui. En plus ça vous aurais rapproché.

Farfarello se tut, regarda Schuldig, regarda Crawford et sorti de l'appartement en courant.

**Schuldig** : Où il va comme ça ?

**Crawford** : A ton avis. Se faire pardonner.

Plus tard Nagi entendit frapper à sa porte doucement.

**Nagi** : Qui c'est !

**Farfarello** : Moi

**Nagi** : Je ne veux pas te voir !!!!!!!!

**Farfarello** (en défonçant la porte) : Mais moi je veux !!!

Et il lui tendit un sachet contenant un beau poisson.

Depuis, tout les jours, on peut voir un Nagi souriant devant un bocal, avec derrière lui un Farfie tout heureux de pouvoir tenir dans ses bras son petit bisho à lui.

C'était Schuldig qui en avait eu l'idée.

Mais c'est bien Farfarello qui en profitait.


End file.
